Usagi's Surprise
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: A one-shot i made for the holidays


Usagi's POV

I glanced over to my Misaki as he looked at a list of things he would be getting at the grocery store. The list also seemed to be a long one as well.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and help you? your grocery list seems a bit long, what are you buying anyway?" I asked while trying to reach for the list.

"No...um...just some things I need for tomorrow. I'll be fine anyway." Misaki shouted at me while jumping away preventing myself from looking at the list.

"Is something happening tomorrow?" I asked a bit puzzled.

"No! I...I'm leaving now." Misaki stuttered out while grabbing his coat, and leaving the house."

Misaki's POV

Phew that was close I thought as I walked to the store. Up ahead I saw Manami holding her son Mahiro in her arms.

"Good afternoon Manami Nee-chan" I said greeting my sister in-law.

"Oh Misaki-kun how are you?" She asked me enthusiastically.

"I'm doing fine, and how are you Mahiro," the baby had stretched his little arms out to me and whimpered.

"Oh looks like he wants to see you Misaki-kun" Manami laughed warmly letting me take her son into my arms where I then started to cradle the babe.

"Hows my widdel nephew hmmm...how are you Mahiro you cutie." I cooed to the small boy.

Mahiro started to giggle happily making me and his mother smile.

"Are you ready to go Misaki-kun?" Manami asked me, reminding me that there was a purpose as to why we were secretly meeting up.

"Ah. Yes, and is Nii-san doing his part?" I asked

""Don't worry he began before I left" She said to me reassuringly.

"Good, then lets go" I cheered happily pumping my fist into the air causing another bout of giggles from Mahiro who I was now carrying piggyback style.

With that we went into the store.

Later that day

"Was that all Misaki?" Usagi asked staring at my little bag of groceries that I had brought back from the store containing the ingredients for tonight's dinner,"But your list this morning looked so long.

"Ah thats because that list was one of my chore lists" I lied smoothly, or at least I thought I did.

"Misaki are you hiding something from me?" The silver haired novelist asked.

"N..no, would you think that?" I asked fearful of discovery.

Usagi's POV

I knew immediately that Misaki was lying to me something was definitely up. And I planned on forcing it out of him but any means necessary which meant….

"I don't believe you so looks like you want me to interrogate you hmm." I said picking Misaki up and swiftly throwing him over my shoulder, before continuing upstairs, where all Yaoi Fangirls intuitively know what I meant when I say interrogate.

Next day

Shit I gotta absorbed in Misaki that I forgot that I was trying to interrogate him.

I looked over at Misaki and the newly made kiss marks that I left on him

"Misaki" I purred snuggling into my loves warm body.

"Not now Usagi." Misaki whispered out shrugging me away.

I was shocked that My Misaki had just rejected me like that, normally he would be angrily embarrassed and shove me away but today he brushed me away like a depressed person who didn't want comfort.

"Misaki? Whats the matter love?" I asked worriedly.

"Can you leave me alone for awhile" was the timid reply I got.

My love sounded so dejected, whatever wa on his mind yesterday must still be bothering him I wanted so much to just grab him up and hug him. However I knew that would be bad and I knew that he needed sometime to himself, and when he was ready he would share it with me.

All of a sudden there was a buzz letting us know someone was here.

Glancing back at Misaki I padded out to the front to see who was here and saw Takahiro to my surprise.

"Takahiro what brings you here?"

"Because I need you to come with me Usagi" Misaki's brother said

"Why?" I asked perplexed

"Well I figure that you've seen Misaki's attitude today, this happens a lot this time of year, and I figured you could come with me to help cheer him up by getting him something?"

"What do you mean this happens a lot" I asked, my ears perked and tuned to anything related to Misaki.

"I assume he'll tell you later so I'll let him explain. You'll come with me right?" Takahiro asked me hopefully.

"I guess as long as it will help pull him out of his depression, give me a second so i can tell Misaki that we're leaving." I replied.

Turning around I went back to my room and peered inside.

"Misaki, I'm going out for a little bit unless you want me to stay."

"No, go, I want to be alone" was my only reply.

"Call me if you need me" I then added before leaving grabbing my coat as I walked outside closing the door softly behind Takahiro and myself.

Misaki's POV

I heard the door close and I knew I was safe. Quickly I got out of bed stretching before hurrying to take a shower and dress myself.

I hated lying to Usagi about wanting to be alone and about being sad but it was necessary for my plan to work. Suddenly there was another knock at my door, not that i was surprised or anything. Quickly I ran to get the door to let Manami and Mahiro in.

"I'm guessing the things we need are in the car?" I asked quickly.

Manami nodded her head as she set Mahiro down in the living room.

"Thanks again for doing this Nee-chan." I said while walking to the car to get the things we bought yesterday.

Takahiro's POV

I knew full well that I was lying to Usagi San about Misaki getting sad a lot this time of year but my little bro said that that would be the only way for me to get him out of the house and so I had to entertain this wish of his.

The next step in our plan is for me to distract Usagi long enough for my brother and wife to finish preparing the surprise. Thankfully I knew just where to go that would entertain Usagi for hours without end.

I took him to Bears Galore a shop that had every kind of bear imaginable. I lied again to Usagi, sating that every year I would get Misaki a bear.

Usagi then told me that he was going to find the perfect bear for Misaki a and just like that I knew we where going to be there for a while.

Hours Later

I glanced at my watch and saw that it read 6:37pm. We've been here at the bear shop for nearly six hours, more than enough time for Misaki and Manami to finish everything just as I was about to tell Usagi that we needed to go, I watched as my silver haired friend suddenly bounded over to me holding a bear.

"Takahiro Infound the perfect bear for Misaki" he held out his hands and I examined the small bear with its innocent face. Only Usagi would be a able to find bears that their looks match the personality. With that we headed home.

Usagi's POV

Glad I foundthe perfect bear for Misaki Takahiro and I went home. Aswe walked Takahiro phoned his wife to let her know that he was on the way back to my house.

When we got home I immediate noticed a delicious smell.I walked to the apparently empty kitchen when all of a sudden I hear "SURPRISE HAPPY THANKSGIVING USAGI"

Misaki POV

I smiled at Usagi's shocked face.

"What is this Misaki! I thought you where sad! I even got you the perfect bear to cheer you up!"

"I'm sorry Usagi, I lied about being sad and wanting to be alone, but I had to plan a way for you to leave the house, because, well you said that you've never had a proper thanksgiving with your family so,I asked Oni-san and Nee-chan if instead of having thanksgiving at their house if we could celebrate here with you." I explained.

Usagi's shocked face turned to a face of joy.

"Oh, Misaki, Takahiro, Manami, thankyou, thankyou so much for this...it means a lot to me.

"No problem Usagi, but this was all Misakis idea" Takahiro told Usagi, I watched as he gave him a friendly hug.

Usagi then walked over to me and hugged me lovingly. Before he withdrew from the hug so as to not cause suspicion to my brother he whispered in my ear

"I'm going to ravish you tonight My Misaki"

I blushed when he said that.

"We...ll let's start the feast" I stuttered.

Nobody's POV

Usagi and the Takashi's feasted for a while that night then after feasting they talked about the good old days. Then Takahiro and his family left around 11. After they left true to his word Usagi raveshed Misaki all night long.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- I know yesterday was the actuall thanksgiving but my mom had to work so my thanksgiving is actually today so Happy Thanksgiving


End file.
